It is known in the art to provide an engine intake manifold which is resiliently mounted on an engine to provide vibration and noise isolation of the manifold from the cylinder bank or banks as well as, in V-type engines, to allow relative motion of the banks and the manifold. However, the prior art fails to disclose an isolated manifold assembly which is removably mountable on an engine using conventional non-isolated mounting means.